


Alright Tonight

by chataek



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blowjobs, Bottom!Leo, Dom!N, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, PWP without Porn, Size Kink, Smut, Some angst, Sub!Leo, Teenieweenietaekwoonie, Top!N, dirtytalk, uhhhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chataek/pseuds/chataek
Summary: Hakyeon gets in moods.Taekwoon cant blame him for these moods. He understands how much pressure Hakyeon is under. So he doesnt mind being used as an outlet. He doesn't.





	Alright Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I havent written anything in so long and this is so short and bad I apologize. There just is not enough sub/bottom Taekwoon Dom/Top Hakyeon neo content and it's criminal. So here is my contribution. Some pointless porn. Enjoy ig?
> 
> (Title inspired by the song "I'll Be Alright (Tonight)" By Mura Masa)

Hakyeon gets in moods.

It happens at the height of his schedules. When there are a million things going on. Drama filming. Interviews. Practice. Members arguing. Fanmeets.

Taekwoon can't blame him for these moods. He understands how much pressure Hakyeon is under. So he doesn't mind being used as an outlet. He doesn't.

Tonight is one of those nights when Hakyeon comes back to the dorm late. Taekwoon waits for him every time. Even when his heart clenches at seeing Hakyeon enter the room, dark bags under his eyes, hair messed up, stubble starting to show, and his eyebrows furrowed. The only light in the room is the soft glow of the bedside lamp and it casts shadows making Hakyeon look older than he really is.

Taekwoon sets down his phone.

"Hakyeon-ah."

Hakyeon doesn't answer and instead closes the door and loosens his tie before walking over silently to where Taekwoon is sitting on the bed. 

He looks down at him with tired eyes while undoing his belt. 

"Sorry Taekwoon...today can you..."

Hakyeon is now standing directly in front of the bed and Taekwoon watches as his hands begin to unbutton his dress pants. 

Taekwoon. Not "Taekwoonie" or the usual "Woon-ah". When Hakyeon was in these moods, he was Taekwoon. And it shouldn't make a difference. It's his name after all.

Taekwoon gives a small nod before scooting to the very edge of the bed and reaches nimble fingers out to pull down Hakyeon's boxer briefs. 

Hakyeon is still looking down at him, using one hand to hold his dick. Taekwoon looks up at him before casting his eyes down and leaning forward to wrap his lips around the head.

Hakyeon hisses and grabs a hold of the back of Taekwoon's head, pulling on his hair. It hurt.

Taekwoon breathes through his nose and concentrates on sucking and swirling his tongue. 

Hakyeon let's out a low soft moan and Taekwoon looks up. Hakyeon's shoulders have relaxed and his eyes are closed.

None of the usual praises. No loving gaze or fingers gently running through his hair. But that's not what Taekwoon expected anyways. This wasn't for Taekwoon.

Taekwoon drags his lips down the sides and licks at the sensitive underside of Hakyeon's hardening dick and once it's wet starts to take it in his mouth. He angles it so the head rubs against the inside of Taekwoon's cheek because he knows Hakyeon loves it and he hears him grunt above him. He continues working his way down and soon Taekwoon is almost to the base, Hakyeon's cock stretching his mouth and making his jaw hurt. 

Hakyeons hand twists in his hair and begins pushing Taekwoon further down his dick, gently at first and then more forcefully as soon as he sees Taekwoon can take it without choking.

Taekwoon whimpers and squeezes his legs together to both hide his erection and also to give himself some relief. It has always been embarrassing to Taekwoon. How he can get so riled up just from having his face fucked. Even when Hakyeon isn't in his moods, there are times Hakyeon is rough like this with him because he knows Taekwoon likes it. Usually it's accompanied with Hakyeon's sickly sweet dirty talk. Telling him what a good slut he is, how pretty he looks choking on his cock.

None of that today. He's a little glad, because otherwise he would want more. He wouldn't be able to stop his whines and pleads to be fucked. And he knows Hakyeon isnt going to be doing much else today and Taekwoon doesn't get to be selfish. Doesn't get to ask for more. Hakyeon does more than enough every day. Taekwoon can do this much.

Hakyeon is moving Taekwoon's head faster now and thrusting his hips. His head is thrown back with his eyes closed in pleasure and low moans permeate the small room, making Taekwoon shiver. 

He watches Hakyeon's Adam's apple bob as he swallows and Taekwoon feels the desire to touch, to kiss. He closes his eyes instead, his wet eyes spilling tears that roll down his cheeks and mix with the spit dribbling out the side of his mouth. He probably looks like a mess and instead of feeling disgusted with himself he feels his dick twitch in his sweatpants. 

Taekwoon's hands grasp at the fabric of Hakyeon's pants. He hears his blood rushing in his ears along with the wet sloppy sounds of his mouth being used. Hakyeon curses under his breath and Taekwoon shivers. He feels lightheaded and dazed. He doesn't know if it's because he has a dick shoved down his throat or if it's because he's feeling good. Probably a mixture of both.

Hakyeon looks down again at Taekwoon and moans at the sight before pushing his head down all the way without warning, holding him there.

Taekwoon gasps on reflex, choking around his dick as Hakyeon releases into his mouth, looking at him the whole time. Hakyeon keeps him there as he rides through his high, breathing hard. Hakyeon closes his eyes again and the hand in his hair that had twisted painfully during his orgasm relaxes now. 

Taekwoon tastes Hakyeon's release on his tongue and struggles to remember to breathe through his nose as to not choke again. He is gently pulled off and a string of spit mixed with cum breaks and lands on his chin. He hasn't swallowed yet and Hakyeon is holding his chin looking down at him with hooded eyes. He presses against Taekwoon's bottom lip with his thumb and Taekwoon lets his mouth be opened. He sticks his tongue out a little, the tip of it touching Hakyeon's finger and he looks up at him with tears on his eyelashes.

Hakyeon gives a small sound of approval and runs his thumb across Taekwoon's wet bottom lip before closing his mouth with the fingers on his chin. Taekwoon closes his eyes and swallows. 

Hakyeon motions for Taekwoon to move over and lay on the bed and then begins removing his pants and dress shirt. Taekwoon is lying on the bed with his thighs pressed together and he feels how wet he is. But he doesn't want to hope for anything more than this. There are nights where Hakyeon is so exhausted that he just collapses and falls asleep right after. He always makes it up to him the next day, but still. He doesn't want to get his hopes up. But then Hakyeon turns back to Taekwoon and gives him a tired smile while he climbs into bed next to him.

"Sorry Woon-ah. It's been a rough day, thank you."

Taekwoon let's out a little sound as confirmation and snuggles up to him, laying his head on Hakyeons arm.

Hakyeon lifts his chin with a finger and captures his lips in a sweet and slow kiss. Taekwoon relaxes into the kiss and feels tingles run up and down his body.

Hakyeon pulls away slowly and slides a hand down to Taekwoon's erection. Taekwoon gasps and arches into the touch a little.

"Want me to take care of you, Woon-ah?" Hakyeon smiles, his sleep laced voice whispering in his ear.

Taekwoon whimpers but nods and Hakyeon pushes his sweatpants and briefs down.

"Ah, so cute Woonie. You're so wet just from sucking me."

Hakyeon circles the head, smearing the precum around before taking him entirely in his hand and moving. Taekwoon gasps and his hands fly to hold on to Hakyeon's wrist as he jerkes him off. Not stopping Hakyeon but not moving him faster either. Moans spill from Taekwoon's mouth and he feels so overwhelmed, it feels like he's drowning. 

Hakyeon starts kissing his neck and Taekwoon feels like crying. Hakyeon's breath is hot and his teeth scrape again his pulse and he keeps whispering lewd words, knowing it drives Taekwoon crazy.

"You fit so nice in my hand baby. The tip of your cute cock is barely peaking out at the top of my fist. Woonie is so cute"

Taekwoon sobs and screws his eyes shut tight. He's making a mess, leaking all over Hakyeon's hand. He feels his legs spread on instinct and Hakyeon chuckles low against his ear. 

"Pretty."

Taekwoon's breath hitches and he whines. He's being too loud he knows it but he can't keep quiet. Not when Hakyeon's other hand comes to push and pull at his nipples. He is still kissing and biting along his neck and Taekwoon scratches Hakyeon's shoulders and arms, trying to stay grounded. His legs spread more and he's babbling now. Gasps and whines of "please" and "Hakyeon" tumbling from his lips. Suddenly Hakyeon was speeding his hand up, pinching his nipple, and biting his neck all at once. It was so much, it was too much, and Taekwoon arches his back and whines. He was so close he was going to-

"Be a good boy and cum in my hand, darling."

That was it for Taekwoon. He lets out a broken sob and spills all over Hakyeon's fist that kept moving slowly through his orgasm. Taekwoon cries as the shivers and jolts from the aftershock wrack his body.

And then Hakyeon is there, kissing him slow and soft and moving his clean hand up and down gently against his side. Taekwoon sobs into the kiss and Hakyeon holds him close. He grabs a couple of tissues from the bedside table without seperating himself from Taekwoon and brings them in between their bodies to clean them up before turning off the bedside light.

Taekwoon calmed down now and breathes evenly against Hakyeon's chest, feeling the warmth of his body and listening to his heartbeat. Hakyeon places a kiss on his forehead and Taekwoon looks up at him. Looked into his tired, beautiful eyes and his mussed up hair and he kisses him. He pulls away and Hakyeon has his eyes closed and a sleepy smile on his face. 

"Goodnight, Woon-ah."

Taekwoon smiles and lays his head down on the pillow, feeling loved with Hakyeon's arm wrapped around his waist.

"Goodnight, Yeon-ah"


End file.
